1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for forming an image on a pressure-deformable image receiving member with the use of a microcapsule sheet and developing agent, wherein the microcapsule sheet carries an immense number of photo-curing or photo-softening microcapsules encapsulating therein chromogenic material or dye, and the developing agent are used to develop an image in accordance with reaction of the chromogenic material released from ruptured microcapsules with the developing agent.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been proposed a method and an apparatus for forming an image on an image receiving member with the use of a microcapsule sheet and a developing agent. The microcapsule sheet carries on one surface thereof an immense number of microcapsules whose mechanical strength changes dependent on light exposure, thereby forming a latent image thereon. Each microcapsule encapsulates therein a chromogenic material or dye. The exposed microcapsule sheet and an image receiving member, such as a plain paper, are superposed on one the other with a developing agent sandwitched therebetween, and a pressure is applied thereto to rupture the weaker mechanical strength microcapsules, whereby the chromogenic material released from the ruptured microcapsules reacts with the developing agent and a visible image is produced on the image receiving member. Such an apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-14947.
However, in the above-described apparatus, the image receiving member is pressed in the process of forming an image. Therefore, a pressure-deformable material or pressure-damageable material cannot be used as the image receiving member.